Waves of Fate
by ShikonPriestess
Summary: When Kagome's mother is killed by pirates, and she and her brother are kidnapped, she thinks that she has lost everything. But who is the Captain of the Sacred Jewel, and what is the answer to the riddle behind those golden eyes? Read and Review.
1. Nothing Left to Lose

Again, another new story from Bryan and Zabe. Special thanks to my beta's Kat and Al on this story. Especially Kat, since she gave me the idea for the story.  
  
Waves of Fate Chapter One: Nothing Left to Lose  
  
A moon hung in the inky sky over the farm house outside. Rows of pathetic crops stretched out in front of the house and there were no houses anywhere near the farm. The deep quiet choked any sound from the surround land for miles. The deep quiet... like the calm before a storm. The silence of the small farm was broken by the scream of the 18 year old child of the Higurashi family. Four men were standing over her bed that was rolled out next to her little brother's bed. Her mother came running into the room to see a rugged band of pirate looming in the darkness of the room set aside for Kagome and Hojo. "Kagome!" she cried as she flung herself at the malicious bunch of ruffians. A young pirate with piercing blue eyes and sloppy blonde hair grabbed the young girl by the arm ignoring her mother. "Up with you, runt, you're coming with us," he said as he wrenched her arm. Another pirate turned to the woman who was coming towards them and back handed her in the face knocking her to the floor. "Momma!" Kagome screamed, the boyish girl's ebony hair slipping out of the braid she had it tightly twisted back in. The hay crunched beneath her feet as she struggled to get away from the on the dirt floor. Her mother stood up and grabbed a vase off of the table, a priceless heirloom of the family's, but it was an emergency. She broke it over the back of one of the pirate's skulls and dashed at the one holding her daughter. Souta looked over to his mother and sister and found that he was too scared to move. "Momma!" he screamed as he looked at the invaders in the room. A dark, hard man pulled out a long sharp knife and approached the woman. He snatched her up by the hair. "Bad mistake, wench!" he seethed. "No one hits one of us and lives." His dark eyes flashed as he held the knife up to her neck. Kagome's eyes widened and she screamed as she watched her mother's precious blood spill over the blade to splash against the floor. Tears flowed from her eyes as she struggled harder against the pirate that held her. "Momma! Noo!!" she screamed desperately as her mother fell to the hard ground, her life blood pouring from her. The blonde man looked over at the screaming child and motioned for the other men to pick him up. "You two are coming with us," he said dangerously low. "And I advise you not to fight against us, or you will end up like your mother." The dark haired pirate wiped the blood from his blade with an evil smile on his face. Souta wept as another pirate walked over and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Momma!!! No, Momma!!!" He cried and reached out for her. Kagome spilled her tears as she was half carried, half dragged away from the home she had spent her entire life in. She was still dressed in the tattered rags she had worked in today and dirt streaked her helplessly filthy face. She heard the cries of her brother as the pirates drug them from their farm home by the sea. She would never see her mother again. The moonlit stung her flesh as she stopped whimpering and allowed the pirate to drag her along. She stared coldly back at the place where she had lived all her life. Her knees were skinned and bruised from struggling and the pirate's grip on her was viselike. The group of rogues carried them down the shore of the beach and threw them into a small boat. They kept watch on them as they rowed out into the sea towards a rather large ship anchored out a few hundred yards away from shore. As soon as the man released her, Kagome picked Souta up and cradled him against her, as she glowered defiantly at the man in front of her. "Momma, Momma's dead," Souta cried as he tightened his fists into his sister's shirt and bawled. "Shut up! Or you will be next!" The dark haired pirate yelled at the whimpering boy. Kagome tightened her arms around her little brother protectively. "Leave him alone!" she cried, covering Souta completely, ducking her head over his. The blonde pirate narrowed his eyes. "Boy, if I was you I would shut my mouth! Or do you want to be drown like a rat?" he asked as he stared at the raven haired child he had mistaken for a male in her filthy work rags.  
The girl's eyes widened as she stared up at the blonde, but hardened again almost immediately. The boat suddenly came to a halt and the pirates started hauling up the children and the loot they had stolen from the children's home. The blonde opened the bag of loot and looked into it. "Ehhhhh, small haul this time, but what we got is good," he said with a laugh. Souta stood next to his sister and glared at the man. "That belongs to my mother!" the young boy yelled. The pirates ignored him and carried their haul away to lock it up. Kagome just tugged her little brother close to her and stood as much like a boy as she could, having realized what the pirates had taken her for. She nudged Souta and shook her head at him, a hard glint in her eye. Souta looked up to his sister. "What are we going to do?" he whispered. "They think you're a boy." She nodded and whispered to him. "Let's keep it that way for now. Just do what they say for tonight and give me some time to think of a plan," she whispered back. Souta nodded. "But...but what do I call you? I can't call you by your name or they will know." The girl thought frantically before remembering her dear father's name, who had died so long ago. "Call me Masaki." Souta nodded again as he spied a man walking towards them. A tall man dressed a little better than the other pirates with long ink colored hair and icy blue eyes walked over to them. He looked them up and down. "A little scrawny," he said as he made a circle around them. "But they look to be in good health and strong." He reached out and tugged on the older child's long hair. The child grunted and shot the man a hard glare, turning her head to yank her braid out of his hand. He smirked. "Fiery spirit, I like that. You both will make fine pirates." His icy eyes fell onto the younger boy. "I am Kouga, captain of this ship, and what are your names?" he asked. Kagome's eyes widened and she cleared her throat, and lowered her voice. "Masaki." Souta glared at the man. "Souta," he said with a slight growl. Kouga bent down to look at the younger boy. "You remind me of myself when I was your age, Souta," he said as he ruffled the boys hair. Souta jerked his head back and yelled. "Don't touch me!" Kagome stepped in front of Souta, glaring hard at Kouga. "Leave him alone!" she snapped. Kouga glared at what he thought to be the older boy and stood. "I didn't harm the boy!" he snapped at the older child. "And never raise your voice to me again, or I will cut your throat from ear to ear myself!" The girl clamped her mouth shut, but didn't lessen her glare. The ship was already well out at sea, she could tell that he was pushing fast. She just wished she knew what the hurry was. Kouga turned away from the boys and looked at another pirate, a short man with a patch over one eye. "The young one I have taken a liking to," said Kouga as he turned to leave, "Make sure he is treated well, and the other, make him swab the deck for his fresh mouth." With that order he strode off to his cabin. Kagome felt her self be dragged across the deck as she watched desperately after her younger brother. "Oh, Souta..." she whispered, watching as he faded from her sight when another pirate led him away. The older pirate, who had dragged her across the deck, tossed a mop and bucket to the supposed boy. "Get to work and next time, maybe you will remember not to mouth off to the captain," he said as he folded his arms across his chest. The girl glared up at him and shoved the mop roughly into the bucket, splashing the pirate. The pirate glared at Kagome. "Keep it up, and you're shark bait," he growled out as he reached out to hit the kid on the back of the head. Kagome almost lost her footing but regained her balance and set to work, slopping as much water in the pirate's direction as she could.  
  
Souta walked with the pirate and was put into a private cabin since the young boy was well liked by the captain. He looked around the room as the door was locked from the outside. Tears ran down his face. "God, why have you done this to us?" Souta asked quietly as he sat down on a chair in the room. "It's not fair..."  
  
Kagome yelped as she was kicked down the stairs to the boarding quarters for the crew. She picked herself up off of the filthy floor and looked around the dingy room. It was lit only by sparse lanterns that were carefully watched to make sure that nothing caught fire. The rank smell made her heady as she stood on wobbly legs. The roaring laughter of a couple of men drinking off to the side made her ears ring. The rocking boat made an unstable ground to stand on which made her queasy. A really nasty looking pirate with a huge scar on his face that ran from his eye to his mouth looked over to the boy. "Hey, look, we got a young one," he said as he stood up and walked over to him. "What's your name, boy?" "Kag-" Kagome stopped herself and started again. "Masaki," she growled up at the man, straightening up. The man raised a brow at the kid. "Masaki, huh?" he walked around the "boy." "How old are ye? You look puny." The girl thought frantically for an appropriate age. "I'm 15." He narrowed his eyes as he snatched the kid's face into his hand. "I was twice your size when I was your age." He let go of her face and reached down and grabbed her hands and looked at them. Calluses covered her hands from working out in the fields and dirt was caked under her cracked and rugged nails. They were cut up from fighting with their sparse chickens to get them into the pen earlier that day. "I'm just small for my age," she stammered nervously as she looked up at the pirate, yanking her hands back. He looked at her curiously. "I don't know." The old pirate raised a withered hand up the young girl's face and ran it down her cheek. "As smooth as a baby's bottom. Something's not right here." Kagome whimpered in pain as another pirate yanked her hair. At the same moment, the floor lurched, sending the girl sprawling. "I don't think he is what he says he is," the other pirate said as he placed a boot on the kid's throat. The older pirate knelt down and ripped open the supposed young boy's shirt and smirked at his findings. "Well, well, what do we have here?" he asked as his wrinkled face twisted into an evil smile. "A wench, I see." Kagome shrieked and drew the torn pieces of her shirt together as she scrambled away from the pirates. "Get away from me!" she yelled. The younger pirate yanked her up from the floor by her hair. "Shut the hell up, wench!" he snapped at her and slapped her face hard enough to make her head snap back. He looked over to the older pirate. "Yosho, go and fetch the captain. He might be interested in what we have here." The older man got up and left the room, an evil smirk on his face. Her cheek red and stinging, Kagome yanked away from the pirate and bolted up the steps and onto the deck. Letting go of her shirt to scramble across the rocking and lurching deck, the rag of her shirt, flapped in the wind as she ran. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see if the pirates were following her. A strong hand reached out and grabbed her by the neck as she passed by. Icy cold eyes locked onto her face. "So, what Yosho told me is true," Kouga said as he looked at her. She let out a strangled cry as her legs gave out beneath her. The girl fell backwards, cracking her head against the hard wood of the deck. Groaning, she looked up at the man in front of her and frantically tried to cover her chest. "Get away!" He bent down to look her in the face. "You listen here, bitch, I don't take orders from a filthy wench," Kouga said as he reached out and grabbed her chin. "Maybe if you're washed and cleaned up I can get a fair price for you at the next port." Kagome grunted a heave and brought her knee up hard between the man's legs, and turned to scramble off again. Kouga doubled over and yelled. "Catch that bitch!" Some other pirates ran after her and tackled her to the deck. "Stupid girl, you just asked for your death," one said as he pulled a dagger from his boot and put it to her neck as the other two held her down. She whimpered and struggled with all of her strength against the pirates that tried to hold her. The moonlight shone down on her alabaster skin and made her almost seem to glow. Kouga limped over and seemingly towered over the girl. "Wash and clean her up, she will be sold at the next port. She will fetch a good price." The girl's eyes flashed with intense hatred as she glared at him. The pirate yanked her up and about, making her exposed breasts bounce against her chest. She made another go at the captain and spat at him. "You Bastard!" she screamed. Kouga laughed slightly as he turned around to face the young girl. "And this is coming from a future whore." He shook his head. "Stop behaving like a spoiled princess and act like the slut you are." Tears filled her eyes as she wrenched free of the grasp of the pirates and dashed at Kouga pinning him against the railing and glaring up into his face. "Its pretty sad if you have to have more than three grown men take care of a young girl, don't you think, Kouga?" she spat at him, ready to push him overboard. Kouga grabbed her, having freed his arm from where the girl had it pinned, by the throat and began to crush the life out of her. "Bitch, I'm going to kill you myself! I was trying to be sparing, for your brother's sake, and let you live!" he yelled out at her as he lifted her up so that her feet couldn't touch the deck. "Or do you want me to kill you? I think that would crush the poor boys will to live." Pain flashed through Kagome's eyes as she thought of her younger brother. Souta was her only family now. She wanted and needed him to live. Kagome stopped struggling against him. "Souta..." she whispered hoarsely, her grip on his wrist going slack. The waves beat mercilessly against the ship like green hands smacking its rump, urging it on faster. Suddenly the entire ship lurched as a sound of splintering wood was heard. Kouga dropped the girl to the deck abruptly. "What the hell was that?!" The pirates ran to their posts. One yelled out to Kouga frantically. "Captain! We are being boarded!" A tall dark haired woman in dark brown slacks leapt into their line of sight. "Sango, of the Sacred Jewel, at your service!" she said with a flourish, brandishing her sword. She was soon followed by a wave of pirates that rushed past her. Kagome groaned and winced rubbing her throat after Kouga he dropped her. Kagome's eyes widened at the spectacle in front of her. While Kouga was distracted, she bolted off again. Kouga narrowed his eyes at the young girl in front of him. "How dare you board the Sea Wolf?! You damn wench!" He grabbed the hilt of his pistol and pulled it out. "Who is your Captain?!" he barked out at her. Sango grinned from ear to ear. "My Captain is already on board and rooting about. And if you call me a damn wench one more time..." she said dangerously lifting her sword. "I just have to make you one." Kouga scowled as he glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the ship that his pirates were now fighting. His eyes narrowed at the woman in front of him. "Inu Yasha..." he seethed.  
  
Kagome ducked her head as she sped through the fighting pirates. Her head was spinning and she was dizzier than anything, but she kept pushing herself to go. She clenched her shirt together tightly and continued running until she slammed hard into the firm chest of a certain somebody with radiant silver hair, which sent her sprawling to the ground. Golden eyes locked onto the girl as his sword was lowered to an inch away from her alabaster face. "Damn, dog," the silver haired man said with a slight growl in his voice. "Damn sea hag, I should kill you right where you are." Kagome's eyes traveled up the length of the sword and up to the golden eyes which were still locked onto her. Her own silver eyes widened and she was captured by his gaze. "Who are you?" he asked in an even tone as he stared into her eyes. "M-Masaki..." she said in a shaky voice, hoping to god he hadn't noticed she was female. He narrowed his eyes. "Get up, you are now my prisoner," Inu Yasha ordered. "If you don't, I will kill you now." The girl stood up, fire in her eyes as her grip on her shirt slipped. "Love to, but can't. I have to go find my brother," she snapped as she brushed past him. He reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "I don't think so, you do as I say,'' Inu Yasha said as he flung her up against the wall of the ship, pinning her with his hand "If you're looking for that small boy, he is gone." Tears gathered in her eyes. "You're lying!" she screamed, shoving against him, letting her shirt fly open, exposing her bare chest. Inu Yasha growled and shoved her back. "I don't lie, bitch! Kouga's men loaded him into a small boat when we boarded and left." Her head dropped into her hands as tears streamed down her face. "No..." she whispered. "Souta..." Inu Yasha raised the blade up to her chest. "Now, prisoner, what's your real name?" he asked. "And don't tell me it's Masaki, because I know better than that." She lifted her eyes to glare up at him. "Oh? And how is that?" A slight smirk crossed his face. "You would be the first called that to have tits, that's why. You're as much a male as that so called Kouga is." Kagome snarled and stood up. "And why should I tell you my name? So you have something to call me when you sell me off to be a whore, like that damn Kouga's doing!?" Inu Yasha raised a brow. "Who said I would sell you off to be a whore? I never said that." The girl yelped in surprise as a couple of battling pirates rammed into her, pushing her into Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha shoved her behind him and handed her his sword as he punched one pirate in the face, knocking him to the deck. "God damn it, Miroku, cant you do anything right?!" he asked as he looked over to the other pirate who was fighting. Miroku licked the blood off his lip. "Inu Yasha just shut up. I had three jump me at once," the man said as he dragged the pirate out the door and threw him over board. Kagome looked down at the sword in her hands. A scowl set on her face as she saw the pirate that slit her mother's throat. She remembered the way her warm loving father had taught her how to use a sword, back when he was still alive and part of the infantry. She swung the sword above her head and brought it down at an angle. All went silent in her mind as she watched the blade cut through the man's neck. A loud thump of the man's head rolling to Inu Yasha's feet was the sound that brought her back to the roaring reality. Inu Yasha looked down to his feet and kicked the man's head away from him. "Did Sango get the loot loaded on the ship yet?" Inu Yasha asked Miroku. His friend nodded. "We are waiting for you to signal us to leave, Inu Yasha." Kagome stood there with the sword looking at her reflection in the blade. She turned around and looked up at the two men. The one with the dark, short, shaggy hair and a red bandana tied around his head seemed to be close to the silver haired man. Miroku and Inu Yasha. Kagome realized that, that was what their names were. The girl looked down at a necklace that had fallen to the floor when she had beheaded the one pirate. A silver amulet with a cloudy jewel inside dangled on a tarnished silver chain. She knelt and scooped it up while her eyes narrowed as she shot a glare down at the man's gory head. "A souvenir," she muttered bitterly, slipping it over her head. Inu Yasha walked across the deck and let out a loud whistle and waved his hand, signaling his men to board his ship so they could leave. He turned to look at the girl. "Are you coming or what?" Kagome looked up at him, then out to the sea. She had nothing left here. At least Inu Yasha wasn't going to sell her off to be a whore. She choked down bitter tears then nodded curtly, walking after him. Inu Yasha and Miroku stood, jumped up onto the railing of the ship, and watched the others board their own ship. Inu Yasha turned and looked at the girl. "I hope you can swim, girl," he said as his silver hair blew in the salty breeze that blew in from the ocean. Kagome just tossed him his sword and shot him a scowl. He caught the sword and put it in the sheath on his hip as he and Miroku dove off the ship into the dark cold water. The girl stood on the railing for a while, her hair and torn clothing waving in the ocean's breeze. She cast a final glance back towards the direction of home. Souta was gone. Momma was gone. Daddy was gone. It was just her. A deep scowl set on her face she turned again to face the sea. She had nothing left. Her strong leg muscles flexed as she sprung from the railing, angling her body to dive into the chilly sea. Her body was perfectly positioned from her practice of diving off of the cliffs back home. She closed her eyes as the dark water engulfed her. 'And if I have nothing left... then I have nothing left to lose.' 


	2. Why Sex and Bounty Hunters Don't Mix

Waves of Fate Chapter Two: Why Sex and Bounty Hunters Don't Mix  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku swam to the ship. Inu Yasha looked up and yelled. "Hey, Sango, toss us a rope so we can get out of this freezing water!" Sango laughed. "I don't know if I should. Is that pervert going to leave me alone tonight?" Miroku frowned "Damn it Sango my balls are freezing off here!" She spotted another head bobbing up right behind them suddenly. "Oi!" she called. "Who's the tag along?" Inu Yasha looked back at the girl and then to Sango. "A prisoner of war." The older woman groaned. "And what exactly do you want to do with this prisoner?" she asked as she threw down the rope. Miroku grabbed the rope and began to climb up. "Hell if I know, Sango. I will figure that out later," he said as he waited for Kagome to climb up before him. "Hurry up, girl, this water isn't getting any warmer," Inu Yasha stated. Kagome rolled her eyes as she leapt up the rope and started climbing surprisingly fast. "Yea and we all know that you can't afford any more shrinkage." Sango burst out laughing. "Oi, Yasha, that woman has quick wit on her. I think I like this one." Inu Yasha growled. "Yeah, I think the sharks will too, when I throw her over board later." He reached up and started climbing the rope. She was dripping wet and it was very evident that she was freezing with her shirt hanging open the way it was as Kagome flung herself over the rail onto the dock. Her ebony hair hung in wet ropes around her face and she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. Miroku stood there shaking like a leaf. "I'm going to my cabin and get changed." He turned and slapped Sango's bottom as he left towards his quarters. Sango snarled and raced after Miroku, leaving the two alone. Inu Yasha flung his body over the railing and fell onto the deck, looking up at the stars. "Fuck that was cold." Kagome sat trembling as she wrapped her arms around herself. She drew her knees up to her chest and leaned against the railing as the crew rushed about to get the ship moving. "Kagome," she said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. "Kagome? That's your name?" he asked as he sat up and pulled off his soaked shirt. The girl nodded and shifted her gaze from his chest. Her eyes were captured by the way the moonlight was reflected on the water, surrounding the ship in a silver halo. "And yours is Inu Yasha." He nodded and stood. "Yes, that's my name. So what's your deal?" he asked. "You don't seem to be the type to be on a pirate ship." She shot him a glance and stood as well, not feeling comfortably at only being waist high on him. "I was kidnapped from my home only hours ago." Inu Yasha eyed the girl. "Well, let's get you some different clothes then," he said as he started walking to his cabin. A blush splashed across her face as if a bloody wave had slapped her. She wrapped her arms around herself to hold the front of her shirt closed; only now noticing how exposed she had been this whole time. He walked into his cabin and motioned for her to take a seat. "Sit there." He pointed to a chair. "I will find you some clothes," Inu Yasha said as he walked over to a trunk and opened it. The girl did as she was told and settled herself down into the seat, looking around the room. The only male she'd ever been in a room with alone was her younger brother, and this man was certainly not seven. He dug around in the chest and pulled out a pair of black pants and a maroon colored shirt. "These will do," Inu Yasha said as he threw them to her. She looked at the clothes in her hand and then back up at Inu Yasha. "Um...." she started, the sea soaked woody scent was starting to make her a bit heady and she couldn't think straight, especially not while staring at his bare chest. Inu Yasha pulled out a black shirt and a pair of black pants for himself. "What?" he asked as he slipped the shirt on. Kagome blushed and said nothing. She turned her back to him and placed the clothes down on a small table with a map and charter's tools on it. She slid her shirt off of her shoulders and her damp, pale, and scarred skin was exposed. She tugged the large shirt over her head, swimming around in it until she found the neck of it and slipped her head through it. She tugged her pants down and the pants he had given her on, rolling up the pant legs. She turned around to face him, her messy hair draped over one shoulder in an inky mess of tangles and his shirt hung low; doing little to hide much of her chest and the strings jutted out over the curve of her breasts and dangled down. His pants were rolled at the legs and waist, but they still looked four sizes too big for her, and she stared up at him with her haunted silver moon-like eyes. Inu Yasha began pulled off his boots. "Those will do until Sango can give you some that fit more properly." He said as he reached down to unbuckle the belt to his pants. A blush covered the girl's face and she turned around. "Do you not want me to leave while you dress?" "If you wish to, or you could turn around and look at the wall," Inu Yasha said as he continued to undress. "Don't matter to me much." Kagome blushed darkly and hurried to the door. "You lewd dog!" she shrieked and ducked out into the throng of his crew milling about the deck. Inu Yasha smirked. "Well that wench sure was easy to embarrass," he said allowed to himself as he pulled off his soaked pants and pulled on the dry ones. The girl who had almost immediately been pushed back by a rushing pirate, heard this and turned around and stomped her foot. "Stop calling me a wench, I am no such thing!" she snapped. Inu Yasha blinked as he finished pulling on a pair of dry boots. "Well, excuse me, princess. I forgot my manners," he shot back in a snide tone. She stormed back into the room and stuck her finger in his face. "Look here, just because you took me from that ship does not mean I will show you any more respect then I did him. You kidnapped me to use me as your prisoner, and I will have no part of it. Just sell me as a bloody slave or whatever it is that you plan to do with me and get it over and done with!" Inu Yasha raised a brow at the girl. "You make me wish I had left you with that bloody Kouga," he said bluntly. "Show some respect to me, since I'm your savior." Kagome threw her hands in the air. "A savior from what? I've been taken from one pirate's ship to the next!" "If I would have left you, you would have been sold as a whore," he stated as he folded his arms across his chest. "I won't do that to you. So, at least, can I get some gratitude?" She grunted and turned her fiery eyes up to him. "And just what do you plan on doing with me then?" she asked him. "Next port we come to, you're free to go if you wish," Inu Yasha said as he walked past her. Infuriated by his indifference, she growled, and stormed out of the room, ramming her shoulder into his arm as she past him, having no idea where she was going, but figured that the front of the ship would have a better view. Inu Yasha scowled. "Maybe I should just throw the girl over board," he muttered as he walked towards the head of the ship. Sango leapt off of the mast where she had been hiding from Miroku, and landed beside Inu Yasha. "So why did you bring her?" she asked nonchalantly, straightening her jacket. "Prisoner of war," Inu Yasha stated as he stared out at the water. The older girl leaned back against the railing. "Liar. Now tell me the real reason why." "Tell any body this, and I will kill you." He seethed as he looked at Sango. "I felt sorry for her, ok?" Sango arched a brow. "A ship wench? You felt sorry for her?" He sighed. "The girl and her brother were kidnapped a few hours before we boarded Kouga's ship." Both brows flew up on her head. "How do you know that?" Inu Yasha scowled. "She was looking for her brother when I ran into her, but the boy was rushed away by one of Kouga's rogues." Sango scowled as well. "Why didn't they rush her away too?" Inu Yasha thought for a minute before speaking. "Kouga has plans for that boy, I just know it. He planned on selling the girl to the next whore house he ran across." An indignant cure came from the young woman. "Say what?!" Her captain looked at her like she grew a third eye on her forehead. "You heard me; he was going to sell her for a whore. I couldn't leave her there to be sold into slavery." She grunted and nodded. "So, what do you plan on doing with her?" "She can leave when we reach the next port. I don't plan on keeping her here," he said as he looked up to the sky. Sango looked shocked. "Her parents were left alive? Were they not home?" Inu Yasha wrinkled his nose. "Her mother was killed, that's all I know." The girl shook her head. "She told you that?" "Whether she did or didn't doesn't matter. You can see it in her face," Inu Yasha said as he took a deep breath of cool air. Sango sighed. "Then what will the girl do once we drop her off? Be forced into slavery or whorish activities because she has nowhere to go?" "I don't know Sango!" Inu Yasha blurted out. "I'm not going to coddle her like she is a babe. She isn't my problem." "Then why'd you save her?" Inu Yasha growled and stomped off. "I'm tired of being interrogated, go find something to do." "It's because she looks like Kikyou, isn't it?" Sango's voice reached his ears as he stomped off. He froze in mid step. "Shut up! She looks nothing like her!" Inu Yash yelled and started off again. A hand on his forearm was felt moments later as he was storming across the ship. Inu Yasha looked down at the arm that touched him. Kagome stood there silently looking down at her bare feet, her now nearly dry hair blowing about her face. "...Thank you, Captain," she said. It was evident she had been crying from the tears that choked her voice when she spoke. Inu Yasha's gaze softened as he looked at her. "Its nothing, why don't you go and meet up with Sango and have her take you to the galley, and get something to eat." "I...I'm not hungry..." she mumbled. She looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her face was stained wit tear tracks. "Do you have anything that I can help with, to make myself useful?" Inu Yasha thought for a moment. "If you would can you go back to my room and get me a glass of brandy?" The girl gave a small smile and ran off to do his bidding. Sango appeared moments later, leaning on his shoulder, smirking at Inu Yasha widely. Inu Yasha looked at her from the corner of his eye "What now?" She winked at him. "I think she likes ya." The captain scoffed. "You have to be pulling my leg, Sango." Sango smirked again. "And I'll be damned if you don't like her back!" He blushed. "Why on earth would you think such a thing, Sango? You must be off your rocker." The woman cackled. "Oh am I? Then why are you blushing like a pampered lass?" "Why are you acting like a nosey lad?" he snapped back in response. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know." The woman turned over her shoulder as she bounced off. "Yes, but true love's the cure all!" Kagome came back then, carrying a glass of brandy carefully over the rocking floor. She looked up at Inu Yasha curiously, after being dumbfounded by that crazy woman again. "Is that your wife, Captain?" "God no, if I was married to her, I would hang myself from the mast by my boot straps," Inu Yasha said as he took the glass of brandy from her. The girl giggled and watched him drink the liquid. Her smile faded suddenly and she looked down. "I'm... sorry for my behavior earlier." He lowered the glass from his lips. "Its alright, it is to be expected. Who wouldn't act like that, after the hell you have been through?" She sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "If only my damned chest wasn't so developed, I could have pulled it off!" she cursed. He raised a brow. "Pardon?" Kagome realized what she had said aloud and choked and looked off to the side. "N-nothing," she mumbled, her face blushing darker than his brandy. Inu Yasha smirked and took another sip of brandy as he looked out at the water. The girl looked up at him and burst into laughter suddenly. He turned to look at her. "What's so damned funny?" She smirked. "The way you drink." He narrowed his eyes at her. "What's so funny about the way I drink?" She turned her dancing eyes toward him. "First off, you drink brandy, and that really gets me, I've never understood that about men, and secondly, you sip it like a noblewoman sips a fine tea. You can't drink it too fast because the flavor will rush to your head and you'll faint." Inu Yasha frowned at her. "The way I was raised, we don't down or liquor in one mouthful," he stated. "Well, the way I was raised, we do." She took his glass and tipped the good two thirds of it left back in one go and then held out the empty glass. Inu Yasha's eye twitched in aggravation. "Indignant little cur. How dare you steal a man's brandy right out of his very hands?!" She laughed. "How dare you let me? If you wanted to stop me, you could have. I watched you fight back there. You're no amateur." He snorted. "Damn right, I have been at sea for a long time. I know how to defend myself." Kagome leaned toward him and arched a brow, her shirt falling forward and exposing her chest more. "Yes, but can you defend your brandy?" Inu Yasha coughed. "Well, apparently not, and if you were a lady, you wouldn't have taken it from me." A playful smirk graced her lips. "Well, I'm no lady." Inu Yasha looked at her with an emotionless face. "I would never have guessed that," he stated. "And just what are you insinuating?" "I insinuate nothing," he said as he turned to walk back down the deck. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will be attending to other pressing matters." Inu Yasha folded his arm at his waist and the other behind his back and bowed slightly and then headed back towards his cabin. The girl appeared at his side in no time. "Anything I can help with?" "Actually, I was just going to go to my cabin and relax a bit," Inu Yasha said as he walked. "Ah," she said, giving no appearance of leaving; even opened his door for him. He sighed and walked into his cabin. "Do you need something from me, Kagome?" She nodded. "Protection." Inu Yasha sat down in a chair and tugged off his boots. "Protection from what, may I ask?" She scowled and picked up his boots, placing them in the corner. "From your lecherous crew. I do believe I was groped at least nine times on my way back from getting the brandy!" "Then you may stay with Sango, she will protect you." Inu Yasha said as he poured himself some brandy. "Sango scares me, though." He flashed his dark eyes over to her. "How so?" Kagome laughed. "You've heard that laugh. That would scare anyone." The ship gave a sudden lurch, tipping over everything that wasn't tied down, including Kagome and Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha dropped his brandy glass on the floor and heard it shatter as he caught Kagome. He laughed. "Well, tonight just seems to not like brandy." The girl looked up at his face which was inches from her own. "Seems like it..." The floor heaved again, making Kagome cling to Inu Yasha for dear life. "How can you stand that?" she gasped. He chuckled. "I have grown rather fond of it. It's soothing, especially at night." She looked at him skeptically. "Don't you get thrown from the bed sometimes?" Inu Yasha smiled. "I have been thrown out of bed many a time, but never by the lurching of the boat." Kagome blushed. "You really are lewd, aren't you?" she asked, her arms still tight around him. He laughed. '' More devilish than anything." She blushed again. "Oh? How so?" "I have been known to get around, you might say." Her eyes flew open. "You rake!" He let out a loud laugh. "My, my, aren't we the innocent one." Glaring at him, she scoffed. "Well, I'm no whore! I've never done that sort of thing!" "Want to find out what it's like?" he asked with a devilish grin. The girl felt her stomach flip flop and a shiver go up her spine at his words and that smile. "N-nani?" Inu Yasha leaned down and nipped at her ear. The girl gasped and felt heat pooling in secret part of her body. She blushed darkly at the sensation it sent running through her body, unsure of what it was. He chuckled as he felt her shiver. "Do you want me to quench that fire for you, or are you going to suffer with it?" Inu Yasha whispered into her ear. "H-how...?" she stammered, her breath catching in her throat as his feather light breath tickled her ear. "You are young, aren't you?" he said with a laugh. The girl blushed darkly. "I'm eighteen!" she said indignantly. Inu Yasha huffed. "You're marrying age, and you don't know about such things?" She scowled. "Well, who, exactly, am I supposed to learn these things from?" "Your mother should have talked to you about it. So you would know what to expect when you got married." A look flashed across her face and she rolled her eyes. "Well, she didn't so I guess I'm screwed now." He smiled. "No, now someone else will have to teach you." She arched a brow. "Like who?" "Well, I could show you if you want," Inu Yasha said as he ran a hand up her back.  
  
A soft whimper escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. "Show me what?" "What a man and a woman do when they are married," he whispered into her ear. Kagome had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering again. The heat growing inside of her raged at her, wanting someway to get out, but she couldn't comply because she had no idea how. "And what's that?" Inu Yasha chuckled. "Go over to my bed, and I will show you." "The bed?" she asked, confused. He nodded. "Not too comfortable to do it on the floor." Her brow furrowed, even further confused by this. She lowered herself onto the bed and looked up at him from her sitting position. "Do what?" Inu Yasha sighed. "Consummate my dear Kagome." She blinked, completely lost. "And that means?" He looked at her and blinked. "I hate saying it this way, it sounds so vulgar. Have sex." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Will you just show me already; I have no idea what you are talking about!" He chuckled. "Then get undressed and get onto the bed." She blinked. "What on earth do I have to be undressed for?" Inu Yasha hung his head. "We have to be naked for me to show you." "Okay..." Kagome blushed and slowly slid out of the shirt he had given her, as well as the pants, leaving them on a pile beside the bed, and settled down on it to get comfortable, then looked up at Inu Yasha, her cheeks red. Inu Yasha looked at her laid out on the bed and stood to get undressed. He removed his shirt and laid it on the chair. He pulled off his pants and moved over to the bed and lay next to her. She blushed, feeling his bare warmth so close to her. "Now what?" she whispered. "You touch me, and I touch you," Inu Yasha said as he kissed her chin. Another shiver went through her body as she examined his body. There was one part of his anatomy that she wasn't entirely familiar with and she reached down, stroking her fingers along its silky length. He groaned as he felt her touch him. She pulled back at the noise and looked up at him. "Did I hurt you? The captain looked over at her. "Not by any means of the imagination. Want me to show you how it feels?" Kagome hesitated for a moment then nodded. Inu Yasha ran a hand up between her thighs as he slowly entered a finger into her core. He massaged her as he began to kiss on her neck. The girl's eyes widened a bit then she grabbed his shoulders, leaning her head to the side, letting out a strangled moan. He smirked. "Now do you understand why I groaned at being touched?" Inu Yasha whispered into her ear as he massaged her faster and harder. "You can scream all you like; no one will dare open that door." She arched her back and gasped, moaning louder at his ministrations. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, whimpering and burying her face into his shoulder. Inu Yasha removed his hand from her and pushed her back onto the bed. He placed himself between her legs and kissed her neck as he rubbed his tip against her core. "Do you want more?" Inu Yasha asked quietly. Kagome trembled beneath him as she stared up into his eyes. She nodded shakily and let out a soft whimper when she felt him at her source of heat. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes in anticipation. All of a sudden, Sango burst through the door. "Captain, I--" she stopped suddenly seeing the two's compromising position. A wide smirk grew across her face. "--am not going to say I told you so." Inu Yasha reached down and pulled the covers up around him as he glared at the woman at the door. "What in the hell is it Sango?!" he seethed. She shrugged slightly. "Nothing too drastic." Her eyes fell on the girl who was cowering beneath Inu Yasha with a desperately flushed face. "Just a group of bounty hunters on board, wanting your head on a platter." 


	3. Don't Piss off a Sexually Frustrated Cap...

Waves of Fate Chapter Three: Don't Piss of a Sexually Frustrated Captain.  
  
The now sexually frustrated captain growled. "Well go distract them while I get dressed!" Inu Yasha snapped at his friend. Sango nodded and turned out of the room, a perverted smirk on her face. Kagome sat up quickly and looked at Inu Yasha. "Bounty hunters?" Inu Yasha got up from the bed and walked across the room and pulled on his pants. "Don't worry about it," he muttered as he buckled his belt. Inu Yasha then sat down to pull on his boots. "They just want me, that's all." The girl pulled on her clothes quickly then handed Inu Yasha his shirt and sword. "Why are they after you?" He snorted and stood. "My stupid brother, more than likely," Inu Yasha said as he walked out of the room and onto the deck. The sounds of shouting and clashing swords reached their ears, and the sight of three men in dark uniforms with deadly looking weapons is what Kagome saw when she reached Inu Yasha. Already men lay dead or dying on the deck and she was sure more were soon to follow. Miroku stood there with his sword locked with one of the bounty hunters. Inu Yasha yelled, "Enough, what's the meaning of this?!" One of the bounty hunters looked up at hearing his voice and grinned wickedly. "The meaning? The meaning is 90 gold pieces to the man who capture the mighty sea dog, Inu Yasha." His eyes flickered over the girl at his side. "And from the looks of it, we'll have ourselves a new toy when we're done as well." Kagome stiffened at the man's words and glared straight at him. Inu Yasha stepped in front of Kagome as he gave a death glare to the man. "Who sent you after me?" he asked angrily. "Was it Sesshoumaru? That bastard brother of mine." The bounty hunter grinned wickedly. "I don't know why it will matter when you're dead, but yes it was." Inu Yasha scoffed. "Me, dead? That's absurd. You must be joking," he said as he folded his arms across his bare chest. Miroku looked to his friend. "Inu Yasha, this is no time for foolish pride!" The second bounty hunter stepped back from Miroku then delivered a blow to his stomach, using the heel of his boot. The other one was being fended off by a pissed off Sango, who only grew more violent when she saw Miroku fall.  
  
The two now free bounty hunters rushed Inu Yasha, their swords out and at the ready. He smirked as he pulled a pistol from his belt and fired it, hitting the closest one to him right between the eyes and then pointed it at the other man. "Want to try and see if the fates are with your wretched soul tonight?" Inu Yasha asked with a smile that would scare the devil himself. The bounty hunter snarled at the loss off his friend and swiped out with his sword, knocking the gun from the man's hand, into the sea of injured crew members. A sudden cry came from Sango, as the man stabbed her in the back, and then rushed to his friend's aid. He swiped out with his sword towards Inu Yasha's head, his blade whistling through the air. Inu Yasha leaned back with quick speed as the sword barely missed his throat. Miroku rushed to his feet with his sword in hand and ran it straight through the hunters back until it came out the other side of him. Miroku snarled and gave it a good twist to make sure the job was successful. Inu Yasha scrambled for the pistol and raised it. "Go to hell and wait for me!" He yelled as he shot the man that stabbed his friend Sango. Kagome rushed over to Sango and quickly went about aiding the girl. With other crew members taking care of their own, Sango was the only one in immediate danger. Kagome carefully, but quickly, yanked off her coat and ripped off her shirt, turning her over to eye the wound. Blood was soaking through the binding on her breasts, and she was groaning in pain. Kagome started tearing off her bindings and looked up at Inu Yasha desperately. "I need brandy!" she cried. Inu Yasha nodded and took off like a shot to get the brandy. Miroku rushed over to Sango and fell to his knees. "Sango, don't you dare think about leaving me," he said quietly. She grunted and looked up at him and smiled wryly. "The most this will do is leave a scar," she muttered. "It's only a flesh wound." Kagome stayed quiet, and just unwrapped the rest of Sango's bindings so she could evaluate the damage. Miroku reached out and ran a hand along Sango's cheek. He looked up when he heard the thumping of Inu Yasha's boots against the wood deck. Inu Yasha knelt down beside Sango and handed the brandy to Kagome. "Why on earth did you let this happen, Sango?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Sango snarled up at Inu Yasha. "It was God's way of paying me back for walking in on you two rutting." Kagome blushed and ducked her head but carefully poured the alcohol over the woman's back. Sango cried out in pain and arched her back, but Kagome continued working. She plucked the bandana off of Sango's head and pressed it firmly against the woman's back, telling Miroku to hold it there and watch her. The girl snatched up the bindings the woman had wrapped around her breasts and went to one of the crew member who had a bucket of steaming water and washed them carefully, sanitizing the rags. Miroku held the cloth to the wound his attention was on Sango and no one else. Inu Yasha watched his friends intently. "You know, Sango, it wouldn't hurt if you would 'rut' with poor Miroku here, you know," he said with a laugh. "It would give his hand a well needed rest." Miroku shot his friend a glare and an ungrateful grunt. Sango grunted as well but looked up at Miroku. She reached out and grabbed the man's hand and held tightly onto it. Kagome rushed back and took Sango from Miroku, and quickly and tightly bound her wound closed. Miroku watched his love in fear. "Sango, you're scaring me here," he said as he squeezed her hand. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Lord, get a room," he said as he stood and tucked his pistol back into his belt. Kagome tied off the wound tightly, making Sango grunt. "Hell, girl, are you dressing my wound or fitting me for a corset?" Kagome ignored her comment and sat back. "You'll be fine, it's fairly shallow and they didn't hit anything vital. You didn't suffer from too much blood loss but I suggest that you rest for a bit." Sango laughed and looked up at her. "Well aren't you the witch doctor" The girl looked at her blankly. "My father was always coming home from the army bloodied with another wound, and my mother would always have me help patch him up. I learned a lot." Miroku picked up Sango and stood. "I'm taking her back to her quarters," he said. Inu Yasha looked at them as he walked away. "Don't be to rough with her, now, Miroku, she is injured, you know," he said. Miroku growled. "You are the devil incarnate, Inu Yasha," he shot back. Inu Yasha chuckled. "You know it." The young girl stood and looked up at Inu Yasha. She looked up at him solemnly. "How can your brother send bounty hunters out for you?" He frowned. "Because he is a bastard. That's why." Kagome sighed and picked up the brandy bottle. She tipped it back and took a swig out of it, then handed it to Inu Yasha, leaning against the railing. "You're a good fighter..." Inu Yasha took the brandy bottle. "I have to be, my brother has been after me for years," he said as he tilted the bottle up to his lips and took a long drink before lowering the bottle. He licked his lips. "I have been fighting to stay alive for way too long now." The girl scowled. "Why does he want you dead so badly?" she asked, dumbfounded, taking the bottle and another drink. He sighed. "Because I left my life behind and went out to sea. He is ashamed at what I have become." Kagome looked out at the dark water covered in mist. "It's spooky at night... but a luring kind of haunting...like you have to explore it." Inu Yasha nodded. "I have always been drawn to the sea. I like to travel and explore." She smiled slightly. "I can understand why..." Her voice trailed off as she lost herself in thought, wondering what was to become of her now. When they reached port, he wasn't going to want her to stick around. But where was she going to go? Her parents were dead, her brother was probably killed by now, and they had no relatives that she knew of. Only her grandfather and he had died in the same war as her father. Kagome sighed and looked down at the obsidian waves that were reaching up to splash the boat. Inu Yasha tapped her on the shoulder. "Get some rest. You look exhausted." She smiled warily. "Where at? Down with the rest of the crew?" "Lord no, you wouldn't make it through the night whole if you did," he said "You can sleep in my bed, I don't mind." "And you?" "I will be awake most of the night, I hardly ever sleep." Kagome looked up at him then straightened from the railing. She threw her arms around his waist and buried her face against his chest. Even if he was a pirate, he had saved her. She blushed as the thought of what they had been doing earlier crossed through her mind as well, but she pushed it down for now. She inhaled his scent and closed her eyes. "Thank you..." she mumbled quietly. He rubbed her back. "No, thank you for helping my friend; you have mine and Miroku's gratitude for that." She smiled slightly and relaxed at the feel of his hand on her back. "She may be crazy, but I couldn't let her die. She seems sweet enough, if not cocky," she said, thinking back to her interrupting them and smirking while pronouncing I told you so's. Inu Yasha smiled. "Cocky isn't the word for that woman. Brash fits her better." Kagome giggled and looked up at him, seeing the moonlight play across his pale features, and playing with his golden eyes. "Your eyes are truly amazing..." she said quietly. Inu Yasha smirked. "Yes I know that too. Sango reminds me of it daily." Kagome smiled and then blushed. "Inu Yasha?" She looked out to the sea then back at him. "What did Sango mean...? I told you so?" He frowned. "She was just teasing me, that's all, don't fret over it." She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "Ok..." she said quietly. Exhaustion from the day's activities was wearing her down quite a bit and she was having trouble not slipping off right in his arms. Inu Yasha nudged her. "Go back to my room and get some rest. I will be there shortly." The girl paused for a moment and then nodded. She turned and picked up the brandy, walking back to the room. She went over and lowered the lantern's flame, tossed her clothes onto the floor, then climbed into bed, facing the wall and curling up. Inu Yasha walked over to the railing of the ship and looked out at the water. "Sesshoumaru, you mangy dog. I'm never coming back to the life I lived before. Life then was so boring, I like the life I have now," he muttered to himself. The waves slapped against the ship and the moonlight trickled down through the clouds. Kouga's ship could be seen far off in the distance, clearly spotted by its sickly green sails. Inu Yasha snarled. "Damn that fucking son of a bitch." The sight of Kouga's ship angered him to no end. He turned and stomped into his cabin. The girl stirred, and she looked over her shoulder at Inu Yasha. "Nani?" she mumbled. Inu Yasha closed the door and locked it. "Nothing, go back to sleep, Kagome," he said as he sat down at his desk and started looking over some maps. She watched him, then nodded rolling back over to face the wall. "Goodnight, Inu Yasha." "Good night Kagome," he said quietly. 


End file.
